The Demiwizard
by HPharemfan33
Summary: What if Harry forgot his wand when he was attacked by the dementors? What if a certain goddess of the hunt saved him? What will happen next? Harry will be able to control the elements through being blessed by gods. This is a Harry/Artemis story unlike any before. if you feel it is missing something PM me and Ill see if it would fitt in with i have planned. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disfclaimer: I do not own any characters of this story. All i own is the plot.**

**Percy Jackson/Harry Potter Crossover**

**Pairings : Harry/Artemis**(all potters fall for a redhead)

What if Harry forgot his wand when the dementors attacked him? What if he was saved by a certain goddess of the hunt? What will happen next? Harry will have power over the elements through blessings from the gods.

Chapter 1

Harry was running through the the tunnel with Dudley by his side.

"For a fat kid he sure can run." Harry thought.

Harry looked over his shoulder and sees the dementors gaining on them he pats his pockets down looking for his wand not finding it he cursed silently and ran faster. Dudley looked over at him and screamed " Will you stop with this shit already?"

Harry looks at him and says "Would I be running if this was me?"

"If its not you what the fuck is it?" Dudley roared

"Its a soul sucking demon called a dementor only wizards can see them." Harry called back.

"Well get rid of them with your twig. "shouted Dudley.

"Its a wand not a twig and I left it in my room." Harry admitted.

"Then how do we get rid of them?" Dudley asked.

"We cant we will just have to out run them till we get back to the house." Harry said.

They started running faster; they were nearly at the exit of the tunnel when Dudley tripped on a stone jutting out of the ground.

"Ahhh!" he screamed as he fell.

"Dudley." Harry yelled as he ran back to help him but it was too late the dementors were sucking out all his happy memories. He bent down and picked up a rock and threw it at one of the dementors it hit it on the head . The dementor looked up and screeched when it saw Harry. It flew off Dudley and charged toward him at the last second Harry ducked down and punched upward with all his strength the punch connected with the dementors chest it pushed the dementor up and away from him. Harry looked at his hand in shock but he didn't have time to dodge the dementors second lunge it pushed him against the wall of the tunnel. It pulled down its hood to perform the kiss. It suddenly burst into golden dust then the other dementor exploded in a cloud of golden dust. He heard a clatter on the floor. He looked on the ground and saw two silver arrows. He looked up to see a group of girls at each entrance of the tunnel with a girl with red hair and enchanting silver eyes glaring at him she looked to be 12 years old. She was dressed in a silver parka with black pants she was holding a silver bow in her hands and a quiver ful of silver arrows.

He looked at Dudley but found him unconscious on the ground. He looked at the girl curiously and said "Who are you?"

"I am Artemis the Goddess of the hunt, boy now who are you?" she said while glaring at him.

"Wait a minute, Artemis, as in the Greek goddess?" Harry replied in confusion.

The girl notched an arrow and pointed it at him.

"Yes, you idiotic male. I am Artemis now who are you? Tell me before there is one less male for us to deal with on this planet." Artemis threatened.

Harry hastened to stand and said " I am Harry Potter."

Artemis glared at him even more than she already was if that was possible.

A/N i will reply to all reviews that contain critisim and all flames will be ignored. Enjoy!

HPharemfan33


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: look in chapter 1.

Chapter 2

Harry looked at Artemis in confusion "Why are you glaring at me? "he asked. The girls behind Artemis burst out laughing. He looked at them and said "What's so funny?"

"You are boy milady is glaring at you because you are a male" said one of the girls. "She is a sworn man-hater "

"Why is she a sworn man-hater?" Harry asked.

A few of the girls shot arrows at him. He shot his hand out and caught all the arrows out of instinct. He looked at his hand clutching the arrows in shock but decided to put it down to being a seeker. The group of girls looked at him mouths agape. They broke out of their stupor and prepared to fire more arrows at him when Artemis shouted "Stop!" the girls looked at her in shock she never told them to stop harassing a male. Harry looked at her gratefully as he doubted he could catch that many arrows.

"You said your name is Harry Potter, yes?" Artemis asked him. Harry nodded slowly."Ok then you have to come with me now."

"What if I don't want to go with you some of your people tried to kill me after all? Harry asked thinking this could be a plan by Voldemort to kill him.

Artemis looked at him and said "You don't really have a choice in the matter." As she said this she shot a arrow with the tip covered with a cork like object Harry dodged the arrow and dived towards Dudley. He reached out and slapped his cheek and said "Come on Dudley wake up "Dudley stirred and said "Piss off mum I'm tired "

Harry looked at him and said "Dudley get up your diet is over today." Dudley shot up like a cannon and shouted "SWEETS!" Harry looked at him like he had two heads."What the fuck potter I'm going to kill you "Dudley roared." Could you hold off on killing me until we get out of here, please?" Harry said. Dudley took a minute to look around and his eyes settled on the large group of girls with bows and arrows pointed at them. "What's with the hot girls Potter?" he asked.

Harry looked at him and said "Do you mind if I explain later Dudley? We need to start running now."

With that they both jumped up and ran away from the group of girls as fast as possible. They were soon at no.4 Privet Drive. Just before Harry got to the door he felt a pain in the back of his head he fell down. The last thing he saw was Artemis waking up to him with a smug smile on her face before he lost consciousness.

A/N: Elia950 thanks for at least giving it a go.

I am shocked that my story has gained this much attention in less than a day I really appreciate it.

HPharemfan33

Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Look in chapter 1

Chapter 3

Harry woke with a groan. He opened his eyes slowly but everything was a blur.

_Great _he thought _my glasses are gone._

"Look who finally woke up." he heard "The name is Apollo. I'm the god of music, prophecy, archery, poetry, the sun and awesomeness."

"How can anyone be the god of awesomeness?" Harry asked with confusion.

"By being awesome naturally" Apollo exclaimed.

"Why was Artemis after me?" Harry asked the strange god.

"Well that's an easy question." Apollo replied "You are what is known as a demigod, a powerful one at that you may be one of the big three's kid. Hope not though."

"Whys that?"

"Cause it causes a huge argument whenever there is a child of theirs. It gets boring after a while."

"Oh ok"

"Now that you're healed I need you to come with me." Apollo said.

Harry got off the bed and realized that he only had boxers on.

He looked at Apollo and said" Um... Where are my clothes?"

"Oops" Apollo said." I knew I forgot something"

He clicked his fingers and Harry was dressed in clothes that fitted him better than any of Dudley's old clothes. He was dressed in black jeans with what looked like bronze chains with spikes, a emerald green t-shirt that was near skin tight, a red cardigan that had a tribal sun design and combat boots.

"Now that is awesome." Harry exclaimed." Thank you"

"You're welcome, Harry. Now follow me please." Apollo said.

He followed Apollo out the door and down a corridor and stood outside a giant set of wooden doors that put the entrance to the great hall to shame. He pushed the doors open and led the way into a room that put the whole of Hogwarts to shame. There was twelve thrones in the room but only three of them were filled and there was a small girl poking at the large fire in the center of the room. The people in the room were 20 feet tall and radiated power.

"So this is the demigod who has caused us trouble." The person in the middle of the room said.

"Indeed it is, father. Meet Harry Potter one of Hecate's blessed from Britain and a demigod from who we don't know." Apollo said.

" I'll call a meeting then so we can find out who his parent is." The newly revealed Zeus said as he launched a lightning bolt into the sky.

A/N I'm stopping here so you can choose who Harry's godly parent should be it has to be one of the remaining gods on the council that wont bless him.


	4. Chapter 3

i need help choosing what gods bless harry if you could give me ideas ill see what fits best in the plans. the winners wil be anounced in 3 days


	5. Chapter 4

I have decided on the gods to bless Harry

They are:

Apollo

Hestia

Poseidon

Zeus

Hera

and a surprise god that I wont say

To me Thanatos makes no sense as this is set in Harrys 5th year not his 7th. He already has great control of his magic so Hecate is out.

I'm thinking of turning this into a harem story let me know what you think yes or no?

HPpartyman33


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 4

A/N

I'm sorry that it has taken me so long to update I have no real excuse for it. I promise that from now on I will update at least once a month. I have decided on who his parent will be so you will get to know in the next chapter.

Soon flashes started to appear around the room. When the gods were seated in their thrones Zeus started talking.

"I called this meeting because we have a demigod who is a blessed of Hecate and a child of one of us in the room. I wish to know who his parent is so we can decide what to do with him."

"Where is this demigod?" Poseidon asked.

"I'm here." Harry said.

All the gods turned to look at him. Artemis was glaring at him again while Apollo gave him a smirk. Then from the sky a screech was heard Harry looked up along with the gods and shouted "Hedwig" once he'd seen his familiar. Hedwig swooped down and pecking and scratching at his face.

"Ow Hedwig please stop. I didn't leave you on purpose she kidnapped me." Harry said while pointing at Artemis.

Hedwig looked at Artemis with hatred and squawked. One of the goddesses burst out laughing. Artemis fixed her with a glare.

"what are you laughing at Athena?" she said.

"Oh nothing much just at what the owl said." Athena said between laughs.

"Wait!" Harry exclaimed. "You can understand her."

"Of course I can" Athena said." My sacred animal is the owl."

Hedwig landed on Harry's shoulder and started preening his hair.

"Hedwig I promise I will never leave you behind by choice ever." Harry said while he stroked her plumage.

Hedwig barked as if to say 'you better not'.

Athena looked at the pair and said." How do you have such a deep connection with that owl?"

Harry looked at her and said." She is more than an owl to me. She's my first and best friend"

"You really care for her don't you?" Athena asked.

"I don't know what I would do without her she has helped me survive at the Dursley's since I was 11." Harry said

Athena looked deep in thought for a few moments and said to Harry. "Due to the fact that you were kind to my sacred animal I will give you my blessing with this you will be able to communicate with your owl Hedwig was it?" She waited for Harry to nod before continuing." You will also become smarter be able to come up with battle strategies in an instant and I will also make Hedwig live as long as you do."

"Why me?" Harry asked.

"I believe that you won't allow the gift I offer to you go to your head and if it does this wonderful owl will stop it." Athena said.

"Wait a minute." Artemis called out." What did that owl say?"

Once again Athena burst out laughing again after she calmed down she said. "She called you a bitch for taking 'her harry' her exact words."

A few of the gods around the room started laughing while Artemis and Hedwig glared at each other. Artemis started to reach for her bow.

"NO!" Harry shouted. "If you hurt her god or not I will make you die."

He said all this with conviction in his voice and distain in his eyes.

"Are you threatening me boy?" Artemis asked.

"No. I wouldn't threaten a god. But I am promising you." Harry said.

A/N

I'm sorry that it has taken me so long to update I have no real excuse for it. I promise that from now on I will update at least once a month. I have decided on who his parent will be so you will get to know in the next chapter.


End file.
